Methods of providing data carriers from a downloaded image are known. So-called images of data carriers originally originate from the development of virtual machines, wherein individual or all resources of a computer system are virtualized. An image of a data carrier is understood to mean, in particular, a file with structured information stored therein, the information corresponding to the content of an emulated data carrier, for example, a partition of a bulk memory drive such as of a hard disk, for example, or of a CD or DVD drive. Such images have largely been standardized particularly for storage media with standardized file systems such as CDs or DVDs on the basis of ISO Standard 9660. Such a standard-conforming image of a data carrier can be used by a multiplicity of computer systems and software applications in the same way as a storage medium having the same content which is inserted into a corresponding physical drive of the computer system.
Standardization of images of data carriers and compatibility with existing software programs produced by the virtualization of corresponding drives have resulted in images of data carriers also being used outside the virtual machines. In particular, they are used in many cases to install software. This first involves compiling an image of a data carrier with all data required for the installation. Afterward, the created image is incorporated as a virtual drive on a computer on which the software is intended to be installed.
What is problematic about such an approach is, in particular, that images of virtual drives are generally very large, for example, a few gigabytes. Accordingly, transmission of such an image to a computer system via a data network takes a comparatively long time. Furthermore, storage of such an image on a bulk memory of the computer system occupies a comparatively large memory area.
Therefore, it could be helpful to provide improved methods of providing extensive data for a computer system. The methods are intended to be suitable in particular for computer systems which are maintained remotely.